L'opéra
by Demetra83
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétention : Jack veut aller à l'opéra mais n'a pas de billets. Ship J/S


Genre/Pairing/rating : ship J/S

Saison : 8 Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Jacob n'est pas mort, Pete n'existe pas.

Résumé : Jack veut aller à l'opéra mais n'a pas de billets.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

* * *

_-"Daniel ! Ne dis pas de bêtise !"_ gronda le général O'Neill.

_-"Mais Jack, je disais ça pour toi ! Il va falloir que tu lui avoues !"_

_-"O'Neill" _dit Teal'c.

Lorsque Jack regarda dans la même direction que son ami, il vit le colonel Carter Carter entrer au mess. Elle prit un plateau et s'installa à table avec les trois hommes.

_-"Mon général, Daniel, Teal'c" _dit-elle en leur souriant tour à tour.

_-"Carter" _dit Jack, en levant sa tasse devant lui.

Elle lui sourit et la discussion dévia sur les avancées de Sam sur son réacteur à Naquadah.

_-"Génial Carter, ça vous laissera plus de temps pour... faire autre chose ou vous détendre un peu !"_

_-"Je vais avoir du temps le week-end prochain pour sortir un peu..."_ dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

_-"Des projets ?" _demanda Jack, innocemment.

_-"Peut-être, monsieur. Et vous ?"_

_-"Oui, enfin si tout va bien."_

Les deux officiers se regardaient dans les yeux, approfondissant leur conversation, pleine de sous-entendus. Daniel soupira bruyamment et Teal'c le regarda, un sourcil levé. Siler entra au mess et se dirigea vers la table du général.

_-"Mon colonel, on a besoin de vous en salle de contrôle, les ordinateurs ont planté !"_

Sam s'excusa et suivit le sergent. Jack termina son café en silence avant de rejoindre son second.

Sam travailla une bonne partie de la journée avec Siler et Harriman, à restaurer le système informatique du SGC. Jack lui avait apporté un café dans la matinée et lui avait demandé de passer le voir à son bureau quand elle aurait fini. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de déjeuner et c'est épuisée qu'elle monta voir le général.

_-"Carter ? Vous vous en êtes sortie ?" _demanda-t-il, en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

_-"Oui mais j'ai dû reconfigurer..." _commença-t-elle, en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Jack lui coupa la parole en levant une main.

_-"Passez-moi les détails Carter."_

_-"Tout va bien, monsieur"_ synthétisa le colonel.

Jack hocha la tête. Sam l'observa, il semblait nerveux et avait l'air de vouloir lui annoncer quelque chose de difficile.

_-"Très bien. Bon travail, Carter. Euh... vous savez... je dois sortir avec quelqu'un la semaine prochaine."_

_-"Oui, monsieur. Un problème à ce sujet ?" _demanda Sam, baissant la tête.

_-"Oui j'avais prévu une sortie à l'opéra mais je n'ai pas réussi à avoir des places..."_

_-"Elle comprendra, j'en suis sûre"_ dit Sam, en se levant de son fauteuil, visiblement contrariée. _"Puis-je disposer ?"_

_-"Faites Carter."_

Jack la regarda partir, le coeur lourd. Il se sentait mal de s'être ouvert à elle, mais Daniel avait raison, il lui devait la vérité. Il savait qu'il ne verrait pas son merveilleux sourire avant un moment, c'était son moyen à elle de lui faire payer ça. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de la faire glisser sur sa nuque, tendue.

Le cerveau de Sam fonctionnait à cent à l'heure pour trouver une solution pour son supérieur. Elle s'enferma dans son labo et passa quelques coups de fil. Elle passa le reste de la journée enfermée. Jack était passé à plusieurs reprises, mais trouvant la porte systématiquement fermée, il n'avait pas dérangé son amie. Il la savait contrariée et préféra la laisser se calmer seule. Il avait cependant demandé à Daniel de veiller sur elle.

_-"Sam, tout va bien ? Jack m'a dit que tu étais contrariée"_ déclara Daniel, pendant un dîner en ville, le lendemain.

Sam avait évité Jack du mieux qu'elle avait pu.

_-"Il croit ça ?" _demanda Sam.

Ni Teal'c ni Daniel ne reconnurent le ton employé par la jeune femme.

_-"Oui, il n'est pas entré dans les détails mais..."_

_-"Qu'il continue à croire que je suis fâchée, ça m'arrange" _dit Sam, leur souriant.

_-"Sam, je suis perdu là" _avoua Daniel.

_-"S'il te demande, n'e fait pas trop mais s'il croit que je ne veux pas lui parler, tant mieux. J'organise quelque chose pour lui et il sait quand je lui mens..."_

_-"D'a...ccord" _dit lentement Daniel.  
Teal'c se contenta de hocher la tête, doucement. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux Tauris.

Jack avait été très occupé pendant le reste de la semaine, entre les briefings de mission, les réunions du personnel pour les évaluations annuelles et tous les rapports à lire et à signer. Il avait à peine vu ses amis et encore moins Carter. Il était désespéré et essayait de ne pas y penser mais son esprit revenait vers elle chaque nuit. Le vendredi matin, il croisa Sam dans l'ascenseur, descendant vers les vestiaires. Elle chantonnait et Jack détesta d'avance cette journée.

_-"La Traviata, Carter ?"_

_-"Oui, vous avez reconnu ?"_

_-"C'est mon opéra préféré !"_ répondit Jack, sombre.

_-"Je sais" _répondit Sam, avec un sourire en coin, comme elle quittait la cabine.

Jack resta abasourdi, quittant l'ascenseur doucement, les mains dans les poches. Il n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait évité toute la semaine et le jour où son opéra préféré se jouait à Denver, elle en rajoutait une couche en chantonnant du Verdi... alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller.

Il fut d'humeur massacrante toute la journée et tous les militaires évitèrent le général du mieux qu'ils purent. Même Daniel s'était fait rabrouer encore plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée quand il avait parlé de traductions.

_-"Sam ! Fais quelque chose, toi seule peut calmer Jack ! Tu le mènes par le bout du nez depuis le début de la semaine, c'est bon, achève-le avant que ça ne soit lui qui nous achève tous !"_ dit Daniel, d'aussi mauvaise humeur que le général.

Sam soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle se leva et se rendit au bureau de Jack. Quand elle arriva à la porte, elle l'entendit hurler sur Harriman. Celui-ci sorti, se retenant de pleurer. Sam frappa à la porte et Jack cria : _"Quoi ?"_

_-"Mon général ?"_

_-"Colonel, que puis-je pour vous ?"_

Sam entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha du général, de son côté du bureau et non, face à lui de l'autre côté. Elle lui jeta un regard malicieux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_-"Soyez chez vous, dans une tenue élégante à 19h" _dit-elle, alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de son oreille.

Jack frissonna quand le souffle le chatouilla. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Carter, à quelques centimètres du sien. Un certain érotisme émanait d'elle, entre ses gestes sensuels, son corps parfait, son parfum enivrant et ses cheveux soyeux. Ca rappela à Jack certains rêves inavouables qu'il avait fait la semaine précédente. Il réussit à avaler sa salive, avec peine et la regarda s'éloigner, ses hanches se balançant au rythme lent de son pas maitrisé. Cette femme faisait de lui ce qu'elle voulait et même lui devait reconnaitre que ça aurait pu être dangereux mais Carter n'abusait jamais de ses privilèges. Elle croisa Reynolds qui lui demanda si Jack était calmé.

_-"On a un briefing ennuyeux en perspective. On a trouvé des ruines et je sens que le docteur Jackson et lui vont en venir aux mains s'il est toujours aussi tendu."_

Daniel était arrivé à ce moment précis, visiblement nerveux.

_-"Oh ça devait aller, je doute même qu'il remarque votre présence" _dit Sam, en souriant.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les deux hommes remarquèrent, comme Jack, qu'à ce moment même, elle était débordante de sensualité. Ils comprenaient que Jack ne lui refuse jamais rien. Elle s'éloigna en sifflant un air d'opéra.

A l'heure convenue, Jack était dans son entrée, guettant la voiture de Carter. Il était nerveux et se demandait ce qu'elle avait comploté dans son dos. Il entendit un moteur ralentir devant chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il trouva une limousine, garée le long du trottoir. Jack verrouilla sa porte et le chauffeur quitta le poste de conduite pour lui ouvrir la porte. Jack le salua et grimpa à l'arrière du véhicule. Il trouva Sam, dans une robe du soir noire, près du corps. Elle était délicieuse.

_-"Bonsoir Carter" _dit Jack, lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

_-"Salut !"_ dit-elle.

_-"Tu es superbe !"_

_-"Merci, tu es élégant aussi, merci d'avoir fait un effort."_

_-"Tout ce que tu veux ma belle."_

_-"Tu as passé une bonne journée ?"_

_-"Mieux depuis le passage de mon second à mon bureau. J'ai cru qu'elle boudait... mais j'ai dû me tromper."_

_-"Ou c'est ce qu'elle a voulu te faire croire !"_

_-"Que prépares-tu ma belle ?"_

_-"C'est une surprise..." _répondit Sam, malicieusement. _"Embrasse-moi en attendant !"_

Jack ne se fit pas prier et serra Sam dans ses bras en l'embrassant avec fougue. Ils discutèrent le temps du trajet jusqu'à Denver.

La limousine se gara devant l'opéra de Denver. Sam descendit, aidée par le chauffeur. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le retour. Jack écarquilla les yeux.

_-"Mais Carter, que fait-on ici ? Tu as bien compris quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas pu nous avoir des places, hein ?"_

_-"Oui j'ai bien compris mais j'ai un ami qui est dans l'orchestre qui se produit ce soir. Je lui ai passé un coup de fil et j'ai obtenu de très bonnes places. Mais si tu préfères qu'on fasse autre chose, ça me va !"_

_-"Certainement pas !" _dit Jack, attrapant la main de Sam pour la faire entrer dans l'opéra.

Sam récupéra ses invitations à l'accueil et Jack lui demanda de quoi jouait son ami.

_-"Il joue de la harpe, j'espère pouvoir te le présenter."_

_-"Carter... Sam ! Merci, tu es un ange d'avoir trouvé ces places"_ dit Jack, déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Sam.

_-"Je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir, c'était le but !" _répondit Sam, caressant son bras.

_-"C'est pour ça que tu as joué la comédie de la petite amie déçue. J'étais surpris, ça ne te ressemble pas."_

_-"Tu as raison, je ne suis pas du genre à bouder parce que tu n'aurais pas pu avoir de places pour cette soirée."_

_-"Je pense qu'on devrait finir par avouer Daniel qu'on sort ensemble."_

_-"Il a vraiment gobé ton histoire ?"_

_-"Oui, il est persuadé que je vois une autre femme et que c'est à cause de ça qu'on était fâché" _avoua Jack.

_-"Tu as obtenu l'accord du président depuis des semaines, Daniel va finir par se vexer."_

_-"D'accord, on lui dira lundi" _dit Jack, déposant un baiser sur le dos de la main de sa compagne.

Le couple s'installa sur les fauteuils réservés à leur intention et à l'entracte, Sam présenta Nigel Royce à Jack.

_-"Alors, Samantha m'a dit que vous étiez un amateur d'opéra ?" _dit Nigel.

_-"Oui, depuis des années et je vous remercie d'avoir pu nous avoir des places, j'aurais été déçu de rater ça. Vous êtes très doué !" _dit Jack, impressionné par le musicien.

Nigel balaya les remerciements de Jack.

_-"Ce n'est rien et je ferais n'importe quoi pour Samantha. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois vous abandonner."_

L'homme serra la main de Jack et déposa une bise sur la joue de Sam. Jack ne voulait pas être jaloux mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sam remarqua sa mine et sourit.

_-"J'ai connu Nigel pendant mes études. Il était au conservatoire de Washington. Nous avons sympathisé mais je te rassure, même si nous sortions beaucoup, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous."_

_-"Je... ça ne me regarde pas, Sam"_ dit Jack, gêné d'avoir été percé à jour.

_-"Il est gay, Jack !"_

Jack serra Sam dans ses bras et lui proposa une coupe de champagne avant l'acte II. A la fin de l'acte III, le couple retrouva le chauffeur et la limousine. Jack invita Sam à passer leur première nuit ensemble, chez lui. Ils se voyaient hors de la base depuis l'accord du président mais avaient pris leur temps pour plus d'intimité. Jack remercia Sam pour son cadeau, à sa façon et de nombreuses fois pendant le week-end.

Le lundi matin, ils avouèrent à Daniel qu'ils avaient une liaison mais il jura de rester discret. Daniel et Teal'c félicitèrent discrètement leurs amis. Tea'lc tendit la main vers l'archéologue. En y déposant cinquante dollars, Daniel avoua à Jack et Sam qu'ils savaient mais qu'ils avaient parié sur le temps qu'ils mettraient à se confier.

Le groupe se mit à rire et l'entente entre eux fut rétablie aussitôt.

**FIN**


End file.
